The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Process material, such as solder flux, may be applied to a surface during a manufacture process. For example, in microelectronics manufacture, the material may be placed with a desired coverage profile over a designated region on the surface.